It Will Always be You
by JuliaNicole96
Summary: A young man named Shunoki finds out that his major crush is gay and that he actually has a chance with him. will the two boys get together and last or will things go in the opposite direction?


Every day my friends tell me I'm too shy. They constantly tell me that if I don't come out of my shell, nobody will ever notice me but honestly I believe no one notices me because I'm gay. Everybody in my class is a homophobe except _him_, Dimitri Hollister, the man everybody is in love with especially me. Dimitri is the sexiest and most attractive man anyone has ever seen. He has silky black hair long enough to run your fingers through and grip it tightly. His eyes are a soft icy blue that anyone can get lost in when looking into. His body is very muscular with the perfect tan, not too dark and not too pale, it was perfect. Everyone in class loves Dimitri because I mean who wouldn't love him, he's smart, sexy, kind, helpful, generous and outgoing.

"Dimitri! Can you help me with the homework?"

First thing in the morning and the man is already surrounded by girls asking for help that they don't need. Some times i feel sorry for him when all those girls crowd him but he can handle himself.

"Girls you don't need my help. I saw your grades yesterday, you know what you're doing."

I couldn't help but listen since I was already staring at Dimitri.

"Hey Faggot! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare? It's rude."

I ignored the comment and felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. Dimitri must have heard because he turned around and looked at me then looked behind me.

"Stop picking on him Andrew, he's still a person with feelings so leave him the hell alone."

Andrew Raymond, the only man in the school everyone is scared of except of course Dimitri. He hates Dimitri and he always has because Dimitri knows how to stand up to the asshole. Andrew shut up and glared at Dimitri who looked back at me.

"Shunoki right? Don't listen to them. You can stare at me all you like."

I nodded and wondered how the hell Dimitri knew I was staring at him of all people. I could have been staring at anyone but he knew that I was staring at _him_. After class on the way back to my dorm room I told my friend Satoru about what happened. Satoru is my best friend, we've been through everything together. He has soft long blond hair down to his chin. His eyes are an emerald green. Satoru is a beautiful person and he always has been. Satoru was there for me when I came out of the closet and he's always stuck up for me when other people would joke on me for being gay.

"No way, Hollister would never stand up to Raymond for anyone else. Him being nice to people is just an act."

"Satoru I'm telling you he did and he didn't care that I was staring at him. Hell Satoru, he even said I could stare all I like"

"Shuno don't get your hopes up ok? Hollister is nowhere close to being gay and you know I hate it when you get hurt."

"Satoru just let me fantasize for once without you ruining it for me. Dimitri is perfect. He's everything I've always wanted. My dream guy so don't take this from me just yet."

I saw that Satoru was looking at something behind me so I turned around and found Dimitri right behind me. I flushed as his lips curved into that perfect smile of his.

"Your dream guy huh? I'm flattered to be your biggest crush."

"Please pretend you didn't hear that."

I begged and he simply shook his head.

"I'm not going to do that Shunoki."

"Please Dimitri I'm begging you, forget it please"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it's cue, little Shunoki, who has a thing for guys, has a crush on me."

I sighed and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, using my hands to cover my flushed face. I heard Dimitri sigh then felt him grab my hand and pulled it away from my face.

"Don't hide from me ok? There's no need."

I looked up at him and he smiled causing me to melt. Dimitri pulled me to my feet.

"Dimitri…can you keep this to yourself?"

He shook his head

"Listen Shunoki it's ok for this to get out"

"But it will destroy your reputation"

"Trust me kid, I don't care if it does and I'll let you in on a little secret."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I smiled as my cheeks flushed when I heard what he said and Satoru pulled him away from me.

"Now hold up…how the hell did you get Shuno to smile like that? I can never get him to smiled."

"All I did was get his hopes up"

"That's cruel Hollister, we all know he doesn't have a chance with you."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because you aren't gay that's why."

"I'm not? Huh…I kind of thought I was since I find naked women revolting and can't stand fucking a woman but absolutely love touching men inappropriately."

Satoru made a face and shivered

"Alright, that was a little too much information"

Dimitri laughed and I was staring at him just like I was in class. I was slumped against the wall and I was so far in a trance while looking at Dimitri that I had no idea what was going on around me. I suddenly felt Dimitri pull me away from the wall.

"You look like you're enjoying the view"

I nodded and bit my lip

"I can't help it Dimitri…you're just so perfect."

"I'm not perfect"

"Yes you are. When do I get you all to myself?"

His lips curved into that perfect smile and he looked me in the eyes.

"Soon, very soon"

He let go of me and walked off, heading down the hall. I watched him walked off and Satoru slapped me in the back of the head.

"Stop watching him like that and let's go"

I nodded as I rubbed the back of my head where he slapped me and we left, going back to our dorm room.


End file.
